Love Diaries
by Wanderer's Cynefin
Summary: "You see a boy and a girl holding hands & walking on the beach. First thought in your mind?" "...Couples obviously." "You know Hilary Tachibana, every bitch gives this answer." *Smirks* "HOW DARE YOU CALL ME A BITCH TALA VALKOV?" Another of my TalaXHilary ;P I don't own the cover image


**Disclaimer: Sadly, I don't own beyblade or anything else recognizable, only the plot.**

 **A/N: the italicized ones are scenes from the flashback, written in Second person POV. this is an AU fic where all the characters mentioned are in Grade 10, all of the same age. Hope everyone enjoys!**

 _ **""""""""""**_

 _'_ _Though I know you would probably never find your way to this fanfic, but still this one's just for you P.S'_

 **""""""""""**

Hilary stood at the side of the road, watching the buses going one by one, her eyes constantly looking for a certain red-headed guy. Another bus passed. This one was in a jiffy and Hilary couldn't concentrate on it properly.

Suddenly, a hand emerged from one of the windows in the bus, decked with a leather strapped watch, waving at her. Instantly, unexpected warmth rushed through Hilary and before she knew it, she was waving back with a smile so genuinely sweet with right touch of shyness that if he could see her at this moment, he won't be able to control himself from falling for her.

"Hilary! Get on the bus we're getting late!" Hilary furiously pulled her hand down, embarrassed a bit. She turned to see Kiyoko, her blond, blue-eyed friend waving at her. She turned back once again to look at that bus which soon faded from her sight and then sped off to her own bus.

She sat with Kiyoko on the third seat near the window. The window was open providing way for a little gust of wind to circle around her, play with her hairs tied in two ponies, even brushing her brown fringes away from her face.

Barely 5 minutes must have passed since the bus started, as the soft small pellets of raindrops began to fall. The whole crowd in the bus began to shout in excitement as most of the windows were closed. Hilary kept hers open.

"Hey Guys! Let's rock on!" the voice was supported with loud cheers and soon a green-haired guy turned on the music. Everyone was started matching their rhythms with it, or even dancing on the moving bus. You see, nothing bothers when it's time for enjoyment.

"Come on Hilary! Let's have some fun!" Kiyoko said, her blue eyes twinkling.

"Umm... I'd prefer to stay here. You go."

"Oh, it seems the First position holder needs some rest after her tiresome debate!" She winked at Hilary and then went on to join the others.

Hilary settled herself comfortably on her seat, gazing out of the window. She rested her one hand lightly on the window sill, allowing the droplets of blue rain to grace her it. It wasn't a tiresome day, but the most perfect one. There was everything in it – fun, enjoyment, her grabbing the first position, delicious food (Thinking like Tyson it seems!), new friends and...Tala.

"""""""""""""""

 _"_ _All the dance girls start dressing up fast! Group Song children, don't eat or drink anything cold, I don't want to hear harsh voices on the stage. Skit group! Rehearse the dialogues again I don't want any mistake on the stage! Quiz duo, start revising everything once again and Debate children! Practice again; your competition begins from 10:30!" You didn't care about reviewing your arguments again; you had much more important tasks to do. You walked out of the room silently._

 _Competition Fest – a culmination of various competitions which are organised on an annual basis up to the National level – the reason for which you're here. This is the first stage – the Cluster level, in which all the 10 schools from Main Island comprising Tokyo will be participating. Next will be the Regional level among all the clusters of each region and finally the National Level between all the 5 regions – Kanto, Shikoku, Kyushu, Chugoku and Hokkaido._

 _You walk past the rooms labelled with the names of various schools and finally you find the one you were looking for – Iwaki High School. A smile automatically found its way up to you and there was something about that smile; the way butterflies seemed to escape from the pit of your stomach. You quietly pushed the door open. There was no one. The room was empty. Disappointment._

 _Sara dragged you away for breakfast; you didn't want to leave, perhaps a bit upset you were that they had still not come. You had to wait, but you didn't want to. Sometimes, we miss someone so much that it seems a perfect option to pick them up from thoughts and hug them for real..._

 _You finished the breakfast and rushed out. You checked on the room again, but it was still blank. You went to the reception and stumbled upon someone – Miss. Kinkaid. Happiness surged inside you; you were meeting your old teacher after so many days. She came and hugged you; you were happy. You asked who all had come to for the competition, she replied – "Not many of your familiars, but yes, Tala and Kai."_

 _"_ _Where're they?" you asked, maybe you were too desperate to meet them... or just him. Whatever..._

 _You quickly scanned the crowd for any traces of the two guys. Nothing. They weren't there. You wanted to find them but your intention were interrupted by Akihiro – a grade 11 boy with dark hairs and eyes – just an year older than you – your partner in Debate speaking for the motion. And he forced you to come along him to the place where the completion was about to start. You left, your eyes still searching for his traces and your heart still wishing to see him. Will you be able to?_

 _"""""""""""""""_

The wind was growing and the cold began giving goose-bumps to Hilary. The rain drops became more chaotic but she was enjoying it, because inside, she was filled with warmth. 1 year, 3 months, 21 days before she left Iwaki courtesy of her father's transferable job. But thankfully, Iwaki came under Tokyo cluster she got a chance to meet him again. It had been a long wait – 1 year, 3 months, 21 days...

"""""""""""""""

 _You sat on your allotted seat, Akihiro beside you and your notebook in front. Your heartbeat was increasing, you were becoming nervous. You furiously rubbed your palms as Akihiro put a hand on your shoulder comforting you offering a pleasant smile. He understood you, you were participating here for the first time and it was obvious for you feel that way._

 _"_ _Good morning to one and all present here. We wholeheartedly welcome all the students in the Competition Fest Debate Competition whose topic is – STUDENTS SHOULD PARTICIPATE IN POLITICS. There will be two participants from each school – one speaking for the motion, one against the motion..."_

~~~~OO~~~~

 _Your chance came; you were speaking against the topic. You spoke well – at least it satisfied you. It was now that you got the time to analyze the crowd. Strange, you didn't even notice the girl in front of you. She looked familiar. You tapped on her shoulder. "Salima...?"_

~~~~OO~~~~

 _The competition was over, everyone moved out. As you came out, Salima hugged you so tightly that you felt your muscles crackle, but it didn't matter. Salima was your classmate in Grade 5. Now you're in Grade 10. It has been 5 years..._

 _She insisted upon you meeting her friends, you hesitated but then she forced you. Her two of the best friends were Quiz participants, so you agreed because Tala was also in the quiz and this way you would get an excuse for going there._

 _You both hurried upstairs, but were stopped from moving further. Issues of disturbance. What the hell! You cursed them._

 _However you went back to the ground floor where all the participant schools were accommodated. You were standing near the room allotted to Salima's school and were busy in chitchatting with her. There was a time when you both used to be the best of friends._

 _Suddenly, two girls came running. Salima's friends whom she wanted you to meet, the quiz participants. Salima introduced you to them, saying she had always talked to them about you. You greeted them. But they were here meant the Quiz competition was over. Tala must be back it seems._

 _You wanted to excuse yourself from there, as your eyes fell on a guy walking past you. He stopped, looking at your face. Big glasses, brown hairs, eyes barely visible..._

 _"_ _Kenny!"_

 _"_ _Hilary!"_

 _You both shouted simultaneously. He shook hands with you asking all those general questions like how are you and so and so. But you didn't care._

 _"_ _Where is Tala?!" you demanded cutting him off from his talks, but then added, "And Kai." You didn't want him to think as if you are crazy about a guy. Hilary is crazy about someone._

 _"_ _Wait, I'll get them to you. By the way, Kai said he saw you in the morning, but thinking that you won't remember him, he shrugged you off."_

 _It seemed you needed to give Kai a little piece of mind. The whole passageway was crowded but your eyes still followed Kenny. He went to the door labelled 'Iwaki High School' as he stumbled upon a red headed guy. That's him! And your heart probably missed a beat here._

 _You faintly heard their conversation. Kenny asked him if he remembered a girl called Hilary. Tala's reply was – "Where's she?!" he seemed desperate. Desperate to meet you?_

 _Kenny pointed at you and Tala turned towards you. Your eyes met, he hadn't changed much; you still remember his soothing gaze which used to greet you every morning once upon a time. You both sliced through the crowd; his hand reached yours. He tightened his hand's grip, you too did the same. A strange feeling rushed inside you; you didn't know what it was._

 _You both were standing there in the midst of the crowd, almost forgetting to breathe, just gazing at the other's face. You both were silent, probably not getting words to speak, none uttered a single word. Finally you said – "You got specs?"_

~~~~OO~~~~

 _"_ _Again a fracture? I warned you on e-mail that don't play football recklessly, didn't I?" you said pointing at his left hand swathed in bandages._

 _"_ _It doesn't matter." He replied, as recklessly as you assumed._

 _"_ _It definitely does, because as far as I know, this is your fourth fracture in the past 15 months."_

 _"_ _Whatever..." You admitted, glasses suited him but made him look more of a geek. As if reading your thoughts, he removed the glasses and rushed his hand through those red hairs of his. The same old Tala... he hasn't changed a bit._

 _After he told you about his quiz competition and that there was no chance for them to win, exams and all that stuff. This discussion was succeeded by lunch. Nearly all the competitions were over and everyone was waiting for the results. You finished your lunch in a jiffy; you wanted to spend as much time with him as possible._

 _Before moving out, you took out a friendship band from your bag. You had brought this especially for him, though friendship day was yesterday, but it didn't matter. Strange, you chose a red colored band..._

 ** _""""""""""""""""""""""_**

The rain was slowing down. And by now everyone had decided to give a rest to their throats, the bus was quiet. She glanced around the bus. Some were eating food, some dozing off. Even Akihiro.

 ** _""""""""""""""""""""""_**

 _You peeped in his room, he was still eating. Not wanting to disturb him, you started tracing your steps back. The passageway was still crowded, as children were moving out and in. You were near your room when you suddenly felt an urge to turn back, God knows why._

 _You turned and saw this – his hand rose above his head, he was flashing a blue light at you. From that afar too, you could see him smile, and there was something about that smile which made excitement rush through your veins and Happiness flare in your eyes, a smile which brought back a million memories just in a split second. You rushed towards him, blushing. But you didn't realize that..._

 _You both talked, talked endlessly. He even called Kai out of the room. You shouted at him, hell he didn't even care about you..._

 _After a few moments, Tala remembered something. He pulled out a phone from his bag and motioned you and Kai to come along. Tala was a bit ahead of you two, walking fast. You asked Kai where he is going, just to get this reply,_

 _"_ _To meet his girlfriend."_

 _"_ _What?!" That was your response but in a split second, you composed yourself back. "Come on Kai, Tala getting a girlfriend is something which I can never believe." You mocked. Yeah... you trusted him. You trusted this red head because you very well knew he was more focused on his studies and future goals than dating girls._

 _"_ _Oh, just wait and watch." Kai winked as you three climbed up the stairs. On the second floor, at the door of a hall Kai stood, calling a name out to someone. "Julia!"_

 _You and Kai stood some feet away from Tala as a girl with dual toned hair came out with a mocking frown. She punched him lightly on the shoulders as he handed the phone over to her. It was hers._

 _"_ _Is this she who you were talking about?" you asked the dual haired guy beside you._

 _"_ _Yes of course. They are a hot couple!" he said and you felt your insides burning. You shoved one hand in your pocket and clutched the friendship band tightly. You felt a sudden desire to thrash Kai or bury this Julia underground. Both sounded appropriate._

 _Tala returned and you three descended the stairs. On the way he pushed Kai away from your side and basically being just inches away from you, he asked:_

 _"_ _So what the hell was this bastard speaking about me?" he asked in a voice which turned on several memories of the past. He had this habit of standing too near to you whenever he had to something to ask, no matter what the topic would be. Once, you were copying down something from his notebook when you pointed out a mistake. You asked him to come over to have a look at it, and he... he just came, stood behind your chair, put his hands on the desk and... bend over you such that his face was just beside yours... so much that you felt you were breathing the same air as him..._

 _You blushed by this sudden flash of memory and uttered spontaneously – "he said that this girl Julia is your girlfriend."_

 _"_ _Is that so Kai Hiwatari?" he raised a deadly eyebrow at the said person who went away whistling to himself. Now there were just you two. You reached the area where all the teams were staying and as expected all the rooms was almost empty. Quiet and blank – as you both liked it._

~~~~OO~~~~

 _"_ _How's Tyson?" he asked turning his gaze away to some random point on the opposite wall. After 3 months of your transfer from Iwaki he too shifted there. Reason: his father worked in the same office as your father and unfortunately, he too received the same transfer. And as luck would have, (note the sarcasm) he joined the same school as you._

 _"_ _I think I had made it clear on the e-mail that I'm not at all interested in talking about him." You replied coldly. He just nodded his head regretting to have asked that question. "Any Reasons other than that I know?" he asked._

 _You sighed. Okay... you knew he cared about his friends, especially that friend who was always the victim of his and Kai's all weird experiments._

 _"_ _He has practically made my life a complete hell. On the second day he landed in the school, Tyson announced it to everyone that there's a girl known as Hilary in the opposite class and I love her like hell. From that day, all those jerks of his class tease me like anything. And this has made me hate him way more than before." you blurted it out in one breath as the red-head in front of you laughed uncontrollably._

 _You first frowned at him but then you too joined in his laughs as he started telling you jokes and all._

 _"_ _I am sure Tyson's still shorter than both of us." he declared between his laughs. You agreed._

 _"_ _Good because shorter boys don't suit you Hilary." And you both burst in another round of laughter. It wasn't a joke but still..._

 _This was the reason why you loved Tala so much. He very well knew when to make you laugh and how to even after so many months. It is true that Tyson had a crush on you, but you never felt the same for him... you always saw him as a friend and this practically stranded the little friendship you and Tyson had. Many times, even Kai had been linked to you considering the closeness you both shared. But for you Kai was just your best friend nothing else. You had always been linked to these two guys, but you never cared. How it happened, when it happened you don't know but secretly you chose Tala._

 _Silence spread once again. You looked around, there was no one. You eyes landed on him, he turned his away. He was caught red-handed staring at you..._

 _Well... you pulled out the friendship band and he instantly held out his hand to you, as if he was waiting for this, he had anticipated this, he wanted this._

 _"_ _I know it's late but... Happy Friendship Day." you wished with a smile, your eyes entangled. For a moment he didn't speak anything as if caught by your eyes and not wanting to move further. He took the band smiled back at you and carefully put it in his bag. It seemed he didn't want to lose it. At that moment, you wished it was Valentine's Day instead..._

 _"_ _This is second friendship band I'm getting today." He said while closing the zip of his bag._

 _"_ _Who gave the first one?" A casual question by you._

 _"_ _Julia of course." He said quite frankly not realising about the consequences._

 _"_ _Ohoo... Julia..." Hiding the jealousy and fierce desire to bury this dual-tone haired girl alive, you started to tease him, why to waste this moment by thinking about that bitch? "Tala weds Julia... sounds great!"_

 _"_ _O hello! There's nothing like that!"_

 _"_ _You didn't tell me you got such a hot chick Tala..!"_

 _"_ _That's more than enough Hilary she's not my girlfriend!" Tala was yelling with his face red like tomato._

 _"_ _When's your next date with her?" you teased him again, it was fun to see him like this – embarrassed and red. And you continued to tease him more._

 _"_ _Okay...okay just listen to me once please."_

 _"_ _Fine Mr. Tala. Say what you want."_

 _Tala took a breath, thankful to have you stopped but then his blue eyes twinkled, signalling it was now your turn. He said – "Answer this question. You see a Boy and girl holding hands and walking on seashore at sunset. What will be the first thought coming in your mind?"_

 _"_ _That they are couples obviously." You replied, carelessly._

 _He smirked. "You know what Hilary Tachibana, every bitch gives this same answer."_

 _"_ _WHAT! HOW DARE YOU CALL ME A BITCH TALA VOLKOV?" your hands were on your hips and your face officially fuming with anger._

 _"_ _I...I didn't m...mean that..." He said, his voice stammering._

 _"_ _THEN WHAT THE HELL DID YOU MEAN?!"_

 _"_ _I..I mean... they c...can be s...siblings also..."_

 _"_ _Basically you wanna say Julia is like your sister?"_

 _"_ _No... but.."_

 _"_ _CUT THE CRAP IDIOT!"_

 _"_ _She's... just a casual friend." Your anger vanished in a minute and you couldn't help but laugh at this. He too laughed. It was enjoyable for him it seemed, you could see that in his eyes which showed that he had missed this fun for long._

 _"_ _But, it doesn't take much time for a casual friend to become a girl friend..." you teased him again._

 _He sighed, you laughed at his helplessness. No one could ever think how much these stupid conversations meant to you. Finally he said, his face determined - "You know the meaning of a girl friend? Girl + friend = Girlfriend. That means a girl who's a friend and going by this way, all the girls whom I know are my girlfriend-"_

 _He didn't finish his sentence when you interrupted, "Me too?" it was a mere mumble but he heard it and the reply was also quite enthusiastic -_

 _"_ _Yes!"_

 _"_ _Tala?!" Now it was your turn to get a red face._

~~~~OO~~~~

 _"_ _Fine... I'm saying sorry for the umpteenth time. I accept you don't have a girlfriend." You said and pausing for a while, "But I can't say if you're having a secret crush..."_

 _You caught his facial expressions at those words. His muscles twitched, his cheeks were lighter shade of red and you were sure he was fighting a smile..."That's enough Hilary!"_

 _"_ _Okay... okay... I won't tease you now. Fine?" he nodded. Again silence spread. Literally, when you were separate, you had so much to talk to him, but now when he's standing in front of you, you are silent..._

 _"_ _Do you have a boyfriend?" he asked breaking the ice of silence, gazing at the ground._

 _"_ _No." you replied as you leaned on the wall next to him. You felt him moving a bit closer to you, but your eyes were glancing at the roof and you choose not to respond. This was something you both were expert in – hiding your feelings for each other._

 _"_ _Then how did you think I would have a girlfriend?" he muttered as your heart skipped a beat. Did it mean...?_

 ** _"""""""""""""""""""_**

She smiled at this. Strange... Tala trusted her even after being away for so much time. Suddenly, a voice emerged behind her who nearly startled her – "What are you thinking Hilary? Tyson..."

Hilary smacked right on his face before cursing Tyson under her breadth. When the guy left, she took a sigh of relief, and returned to relive all those moments.

 ** _"""""""""""""""""""_**

 _"_ _Come on Tala! The results are being announced." Some of the boys yelled from the other end of the corridor. Tala gave a quick glance at you and then refused to go. Strange, but you were happy. But as unfortunate luck would have it, your escort teacher appeared from somewhere, ordering you to attend the result declaration and closing ceremony. You didn't want to, but you had to. She dragged you along with her, ripping you away from Tala. Nonetheless, he gave an encouraging smile, which made you believe that this was not the good bye..._

~~~~OO~~~~

 _In the main hall, you sat with Kiyoko on one side and Salima on the other. You were excited, your heartbeat rising. Warmth rushing through your veins, happiness surging inside. You wished the program to end soon; you wanted to be with him again._

 _Results were declared; you came first. You jumped in joy. Everyone congratulated you; he was missing from the hall. Program ended, much to your pleasure, you rushed out but was stopped by Sara – your friend who was the quiz participant._

 _"_ _Tala left a message for you." She chirped forcing you to stop at once at your place. "His bus was leaving so he went, but he has said CONGRATULATIONS to you."_

 _The world seemed to stop. "He cannot go like this..!" you ran, you ran as fast as your legs could carry you. You didn't care about Sara screaming behind you, others stopping you to congratulate you, the heavy crowd which blocked your way – you evaded everything. You just wanted to meet him one more time. Your heart throbbing faster, your breathe increasing, a small tear forming at the corner of your eyes._

 _You reached the same corridor where you two had been talking a few hours ago, which that time was devoid of children, was now overflowing with a mass of them. Your desperate eyes scanned for him. Each nook and each corner. Finally you found him... he was scanning the crowd for someone... you? Means... he knew you would come to him?_

 _"_ _Tala!" His name escaped your mouth before you realised. "Hilary!" he called you back. You both ran, a wide smile plastered on your faces radiating the glow of happiness experienced. The smiles which shined like the stars in the sky with no city light to dim them._

 _He opened his arms but was quick enough to realise that you were standing the midst of a mob of students and teachers. You wanted to jump at him, hug him tightly and never let him go... but he just held out his hand at you for a handshake and you understood about the restrictions..._

 _But nonetheless, you hands were entangled, that was more than enough. You felt his warmth surging inside you, you experienced a strange thing; you didn't know what._

~~~~OO~~~~

 _"_ _So... I think it is the time..." the rest of the words faded out as he just leaned on the wall fixing his gaze at some random point on the floor._

 _You looked at his bag hanging from his shoulders. Exactly when will you both meet again? You didn't have the answer._

~~~~OO~~~~

 _"_ _You know the earth is round or specifically geode in shape, we will meet someday." He winked and as soon as he smiled at you, your all fears vanished, excitement rushed through your veins. Even if the world around you started collapsing now, your heart would not get crushed at present._

 _Soon, you both were pulled away, it was then that you two realised you were holding hands. Slowly and steadily, you slipped your hands from his though you would've enjoyed holding it for some more time._

 _The passage became more and more crowded, everyone was pushing and pulling and stamping the other. And between these chaos, you both looked at each other once again, and then turned the gazes away. You couldn't say goodbye, but yes this one moment of love was equal to the numerous days of separation you spent._

 _But little did you know that his eyes were still on you. They followed you till you faded somewhere in the dissipating crowd. Little did he realise that little droplets of tears had formed in the corner of his eyes..._

 ** _""""""""""""""""""_**

Sketching his face in her memories, soon Hilary fell asleep just as most of the kids in the bus. This one was the best day in her life by far...

 **""""""""""""""**

 **A/N: So that's the end guys. Sorry for such a long one shot but I enjoy writing long chapters, especially this one. Now please tell me guys, what you think that do Tala's actions tell that he loved Hilary?**

 **My friend and I have been debating over this issues since ages...!**

 **Please read and Review!**


End file.
